When I find you
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: When two people return whom everyone thought dead, with a little bit of encouragement Gibbs owns up to his feelings for a certain redhead. Jibbs Kari, for K8 G.H.Ducey because she's amazing and it just so happens to be her Birthday. XD enjoy


**This is a one-shot for K8.G.H. Ducey for her Birthday and for being really supportive with all my stories and for being a great friend and always cheers me up. Hope you like it.**

**And for everyone else it's just a random one-shot. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did trust me you would know.**

When I find you

Things for the MCRT had been very dull and quiet for the past couple of weeks. Little did they know that was all going to change

"Good morning Probie" Tony DiNozzo said walking into the bullpen on a bright Friday morning with a grin on his face.

Tim looked up "DiNozzo" he said before turning back to his computer, just as Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning Ziva" Tony said sitting down at his desk leaning back and resting his feet on his desk before pulling out his latest GSM magazine and beginning to flick through the pages when really he was peering over and watching Ziva as she settled down behind her desk.

"Morning Tony. Gibbs not in yet" she asked looking around to see if Gibbs was anywhere to be seen just as she noticed him coming down from the director's office.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen giving his three teammates merely grunts of acknowledgment which was nothing unusual, before sitting down at his desk and taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Any case?" Tony asked but Gibbs just shook his head, all of the team grumbled never had they wanted a marine to be murdered so badly.

And that didn't change, two hours later Gibbs was on his third coffee run while, Tim sat trying to think of a plot for his next book, Tony slept at his desk while Ziva began to clean her gun for the fifth time in that hour.

Abby then appeared in the bullpen also very bored with no evidence to process and being all alone in her lab she decided she should visit her friends.

"Hello Abby" Ziva greeted with a warm smile putting her gun away.

"Hey Abs" Tim said looking up from his note pad and giving the bubbly Goth a warm smile before the moment was broken by Tony snoring loudly in his seat, Ziva pulled a disgusted face.

"Sleeping on the jobs special agent DiNozzo" Director Jenny Shepard said as walked past the MCRT after getting off of the elevator and just so noticed the senior field agent asleep at his desk.

Tony almost fell of his seat making the other three laugh, even Jenny let out a slight laugh "No Ma'am just resting my eyes for a moment" He said sitting back in his seat and glaring at his team mates.

Jenny nodded before walking off up to her office, just as Gibbs came out of the elevator talking to Ducky, but at that moment something else caught his eye, a certain redhead walking across the catwalk. The ME noticed this but didn't mention anything he always knew that when it came it Jennifer it was a very touchy subject for his dear friend, so just shook his head instead.

Gibbs then walked to his desk and sat down, discreetly looking up to the catwalk and noticing Jenny standing outside MTAC talking to another team leader, nodding and smiling. Gibbs had always admired her way of talking to people, she made them feel relaxed and not so on edge, the way she gave smiles and nods showing she was listening and very much interested, the way she would unintentionally twirl one of her read locks around her finger, it just made him want to do the same to her hair.

The dig of the elevator for some reason made the whole team turn and look, even Jenny up on the catwalk, she was expecting this to happen unlike everyone else, so she left and went to her office.

Two people stepped out of the elevator, two people everyone on the team thought long gone, two people that one team member had seen both die.

The two people of course were Caitlin Todd and Ari Haswari. No one could believe it.

Kate hadn't change much in the two years since her death; her hair was still the mousey brown only now it was longer also she looked older, wiser, happier even.

Ziva couldn't take her eyes off of her half-brother, she didn't understand she had killed him in Gibbs's basement, Ari had killed Kate. Ari looked older, more muscular and just like Kate happier.

"KATE!" Abby squealed running to the brunet and rugby tackling her onto the floor in a hug. Kate had been her best friend and Abby couldn't believe she was hugging her.

Ari chuckled at the sight of Kate reuniting with her old friend; he looked up and saw his not so little sister walking towards him with teary eyes. "Ziva" he said walking towards her only to be met by the palm of her hand slapping the side of his face, then moments later she hugged him, "I'm sorry Ziva" he said hugging his sister tight.

"Rule six never apologise it's a sign of weakness" she mumbled in his ear then felt the rumbled of a chuckle in his chest.

Abby finally let go of Kate mainly so she could breath, the four of them then walked over to the rest of the team.

Tony and Gibbs weren't sure if Ari was a good guy or not so both gave him a scowl, the Israeli man noticed this and turned "I would like to start by saying I' am sorry for what I put you through, but it was the only way you see that Caitlin and I could be together" Ari said as Kate slid her hand into his and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"It's true Gibbs, he didn't mean anything he did" Kate said knowing the man that had been like a father to her wouldn't forgive and forget so easily.

"How is this possible" Tony asked completely gob smacked, he felt like he should be in some sort of movie but he couldn't pin point the exact one for once.

"Yes Caitlin, how is this possible, I mean I did you autopsy" the ME said very confused as he leant against Gibbs's desk ready to hear the tale.

"It was Ari's plan really…" Kate began to regale them with the tale of how they had met and fallen madly in love instantly, they then explained that the time that Ari had arrived in the body bag at NCIS it was Ari trying to please his father, only was it after that he realised his father was a monster something like Ziva had he should have realised at the beginning. Ziva was stronger than Ari was, she had managed to get away from Mossed before it was too late but Ari wasn't so lucky, he had become so deep in Mossed and the operations he was part of that the only way to leave was to die,. After hearing Ari's plan of faking his death Kate had decided that she would join him and they could start a new life together in Italy.

"Wow, you make notes of that Probie for you story?" Tony asked McGee but not looking at him once.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to feel, he had grieved for this woman, he had loved her as a daughter and here she was alive and happy in love.

Cynthia then appeared in the bullpen "Director Shepard would like to see you both in her office" she said approaching Kate and Ari who nodded before turning to the team and both giving them a nod and a smile before following the assistant to the director's office.

Both waited in the outer office as Cynthia told Jenny of the couple's arrival. The dark haired woman pressed the button for the intercom. "Director Mr and Mrs Haswari are here" she said sending the couple a smile as she said their names.

"Send them in Cynthia" The redhead's voice rang through the phone. Cynthia looked up and nodded for them to go in.

Ari opened the door and let Kate in before following her in. Both were pleasantly surprised to find a redheaded woman sitting in the director's chair. Jenny took her glasses off the end of her nose before getting up and walking around to the front of her desk "Thank you for coming, I've heard much about you from Jethro and his team" She said with a pleasant smile and a warm handshake.

'Jethro' Kate thought with slight smirk, just how close were the director and Gibbs.

"Thank you for letting us come out of hiding Director, Caitlin has been eager to see her friends again for some time" Ari said with a smile, something he had been doing more recently since getting the letter telling them they could come out of hiding and it was all because of the woman in front of them.

"I thought it was only time, you two have already lost two years of being away from your family and friends it would not be fair to waste anymore" she said "Please take a seat, I would like to talk to you both about a jobs offer" Both Haswari's eyes lit up at her words.

Meanwhile, in the bullpen…

"Can you believe it Timmy, Kate's back" Abby said hugging the sandy haired man close "Can you pinch me in case I'm dreaming?" she said after a moment, he carried out her request only to be elbowed in the chest causing him to look at Abby confused only for the Goth to show him innocent eyes that he couldn't stay mad at.

"Wonder what the director wants with them?" Tony mused as he leant against Ziva's desk.

Gibbs was thinking the same thing, what did Jenny want with them, was she the reason they came back? He guessed he would find out later.

"Thing we could get Cynthia to listen at the door?" Tony asked turning to Ziva who was sitting behind her desk trying to let the news of brothers return sink in.

"I don't think that she would do that Tony" Ziva said knowing that Cynthia wasn't one for gossiping or telling them anything about their boss's boss's personal life.

Moments later they looked up to see Ari, Kate and Jenny all walking out of the director's office, all smiling and laughing. They stopped once they had reached the CRT area and felt all the pairs of eyes were on them.

Jenny stepped forward and was first to speak "I would like to introduce the two newest members of team Gibbs" she said with a smile, loving the teams reaction.

The redhead stepped away and watched as Abby hugged them both, Ziva hugged her brother and congratulated Kate, they all did and even Gibbs congratulated them.

"You guys all go home meet here Monday" Gibbs said looking to Jenny and she nodded saying that they could go before walking off to her office.

Kate noticed Gibbs watched as Jenny walked away and disappeared behind the doors, she saw the emotions in his eyes, the heart break but with the overwhelming emotion off love and adoration.

"Come on Caitlin lets go home" Ari said bringing her from her thoughts, Kate nodded before leaning up and giving her husband a quick loving kiss on the lips making Abby and Ziva aww in the back ground.

"You guys wanna, get a drink to celebrate?" Abby asked and everyone nodded eagerly except Gibbs who just walked back to his desk and turned off his computer.

"Gibbs do you wanna come?" Abby asked excitedly.

"No thanks Abs, maybe another time" he said sending his favourite a smile before looking back to his desk.

"I'll hold you to that" Abby said before joining the others in the elevator who were all chatting loudly.

Gibbs looked up again to the direction Jenny walked and shook his head.

An hour later at the bar…

Kate sat in-between Ari and Abby with a glass of wine in her hand. They watched as Tony and Ziva flirted up the other end. Ari was happy that his sister had found this group of friends they obviously cared a lot about her.

"Hey Abs come help me pick the next song" Tim said pulling Abby away leaving the husband and wife alone.

"Something bothering you Caitlin?" Ari asked he always seemed to know when something was on her mind, it annoyed her a lot of the time but then other's she was grateful for it.

"Could I borrow the car, I need to go see someone, I won't be long?" she asked holding out her hand for the keys.

"Call me if you need me and stay safe" he said handing her the car keys. Kate nodded before kissing him on the cheek and hopping off the bar stool.

Down in Gibbs's basement…

Gibbs had changed into an old NCIS t-shirt and jeans before starting work on his boat. To some building boats would be obsessive and kind of weird but to him it was therapeutic, spending time working with the wood made his mind wander away from work and to other things, things he probably hadn't thought about in a while, people he hadn't thought about in a while or maybe someone he thought about a lot of the time.

He ran an old hand down his tired face before pouring some bourbon into the old chipped mug.

"This the same boat?" a voice asked from the stairs, making Gibbs turn to find a very familiar woman standing in the doorway of his basement.

"Shouldn't you be at the bar celebrating with the guys?" he asked as Kate walked down the old creaky stairs.

"They'll only miss me for a minute, I just came to talk to you?" She said walking over to him.

"Bourbon?" he asked. Kate pulled a disgusted face before shaking her head, "more for me then" Gibbs said about to pour himself more but Kate pulled the bottle from his hands.

"Is this what you do? Drown your thoughts and sorrows in alcohol?" the brunet asked.

"How would you know about my sorrows or thoughts" Gibbs accused pointing one of his fingers at her.

"I saw the way you looked at her Gibbs, the way every time she walked into the bullpen or across the catwalk your eyes were on her and only her, I also noticed the way she spoke of you, with a smile and faint blush to her cheek" Kate said taking a step back from Gibbs giving him the personal space she thought he needed.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just looked away and turned back to his boat. "She's the reason for rule twelve isn't she Gibbs?" That got his attention. "I bet she would say sorry but you have a rule against it" Kate said beginning to walk around the basement, "Rule 18 Gibbs it's better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission" Kate said reciting the older man's rules to him as her finger tips brushed the wood of the half made boat.

"She left not me" Gibbs grumbled to himself before continuing his vigorous sanding taking the frustration out on his boat.

"Jenny's only human Gibbs, everyone makes mistakes" Kate said shaking her head "And everyone deserves a second chance, I got mine and I took it, why don't you?" the brunet said walking back to the stairs. "Just think about it" she said stopping at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs had stopped sanding now they had finally said her name but still hadn't turned to look at the younger woman, "It's good to have you back Kate" he said knowing she would be smiling and on the inside so was he.

After hearing the young woman's footsteps die down and the door shut behind her Gibbs began to think over what she had said. Kate had had a point people did make mistakes I mean he had made so many one being letting Jenny slip away the first time.

All of a sudden Gibbs's feet carried him to his coat and car keys, was he really going to do this? Was he going to try and get that second chance? It seemed his heart was over ruling his head as he walked out his front door and to his car fully aware of where he was going and why.

At the Shepard residence…

As perusal Jenny laying in her bed, her pink reading glasses perched on the end of her nose and surrounded by case files and reports. They seemed to be the only things she shared a bed with lately.

What she wouldn't give to go back in time and stop herself from leaving the only man she had ever loved. What type of life could they have had? Would they be happily married with maybe a child or two? Or would she be just another number on Gibbs's track record?

But it didn't matter now, she couldn't go back and change it, she had made her bed and it didn't matter how much she didn't want to sleep in it.

The redhead then turned to her vanity mirror and smiled at the faded picture of her parents on their wedding day, she had always wished for something like that, to get married and be as happy as her mother had been. But the chances were looking slim.

The shrill cry of her phone ringing brought Jenny from her lonely and slightly depressing thoughts "Shepard" she answered in her usual manor.

But was only met with a brief moment of silence so she was just about to put the phone down when a very familiar voice sounded down the phone "Hey Jen"

"Jethro, I should have known from the heavy breathing" she said with a slight smirk as she brought the phone back to her ear and mouth.

She heard the low chuckle down the phone, it was like music to her ears, it was a very rare thing for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to laugh let alone smile but she had been so lucky to encounter it more than once. "What do you want Jethro, shouldn't you be out celebrating?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he said his tone turning very serious.

"Then talk" Jenny said tiredly running a hand through her hair.

"Face to face" he said then there was a moment of silence.

"Come over in the morning we can talk then" Jenny said really wanting to know now but knew it might be better with a clear head.

"Or you could just open you door Jen" he said making her highly confused. She hurried to the window and pulled back the cream curtains and looked down across the street, highly surprised to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs leaning provocatively against his car. He sent her a cheeky, sexy grin before waving his hand.

Jenny closed the phone before letting go of the curtain and walking out of her room grabbing her dressing gown on the way out. She hurried down the stairs and towards the door worried and curious as to why Gibbs wanted to talk to her and now?

She opened the door slowly just as Gibbs's hand was raised as if he was about to knock on the door.

Gibbs looked the redhead up and down. Her hairs was down and curling at her shoulders, her pastel pink dressing gown hung off her body as it was loosely tied around her middle, revealing the matching pink silk night gown underneath. He couldn't think of her looking more beautiful than she did then.

"Jethro, come in" she said stepping aside as he walked into the George town house and headed straight for the study, Jenny just rolled her eyes before following him.

By the time she reached the study Gibbs had already begun helping himself to her bourbon "Is this what talking meant, you drinking my expensive bourbon?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Gibbs turned on his heels to face her "I have two things I wanted to talk to you about" he said before taking another healthy sip of the amber liquid in the tumbler.

"Ok, talk" Jenny said walking over to one of the arm chairs and sitting down motioning for Gibbs to do the same, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

"Did you bring Kate back?" he asked leaning forward casually leaning forward and rested a hand on her knee like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"During an arrest of an arms dealer in Italy I noticed Kate and Ari in the background of the footage, I recognised them so made enquires and found out who they really were and contacted them, it was their choice to come back I just offered them the opportunity" Jenny explained with a smile, she then got up all of a sudden in dire need of a drink.

"Thank you" she could have sworn she heard the words leave his lips but didn't say anything, in case she was wrong.

"Refill?" she asked as she approached the bourbon, turning but he shook his head so she turned back and carried on her journey.

Gibbs got up and made his way over to the redhead who had her back to him.

Jenny was just about to pour the bourbon into a clean tumbler when she felt Gibbs's strong presence behind her, he was standing so close, his sent mixed of coffee, sawdust, after shave and the bourbon he had just been drinking enveloped her in a warm safe hug that she never wanted to leave.

Jenny raised the glass to her lips before taking a small sip, aware of the tension that seemed to have surrounded herself and her ex-lover; it was the same tension as the second night in Marseille. It was the tension that made electricity flow through the air at every intake of breath, every blink of an eye.

Gibbs watched as Jenny put the glass down and turned around slowly, her fresh apple green eyes meeting his ocean soft blue. "What was the second thing you wanted to talk to me about, Jethro?" she asked through her thick eye lashes.

"Do you believe in second chances?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Jenny looked at the man she had been in love with for more than half a decade, she felt like this was a dream and if it was she defiantly didn't want to wake up ever "Yes I do" she said her voice level matching his.

Gibbs supressed a small smile as his heart skipped a beat at her words and how sweet and innocent she sounded.

As if in slow motion he lowered his head as Jenny tipped toed, being that little bit shorter without her heels on, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as Jenny put her hands against his muscular chest.

They were so close, Gibbs's breath was hot and heavy on her lips forcing her to close her eyes with all the pent up passion and love she still harboured for this man.

Their lips met in a soft, slow but passionate kiss full of love, showing each other how much they cared for one another in one simple action.

It was just the two of them and no one else, no jobs, no job titles, nothing stopping them as each other's minds and souls made their way home in the arms of the one they loved.

A year later…

Jenny Shepard stood in front of the plasma in MTAC passing back and forth as she spoke to the agent. "The local police here are going to close up the case" Agent Ari Haswari said to his boss from the LA NCIS headquarters.

"Thank you agent Haswari, Good jobs and safe journey home, I'll see you Monday" Jenny said with a nod and a pleasant smile.

"Thank you director" Ari said through the screen with a smile "Have a good evening" he said as she turned to leave.

The redhead nodded before making her way towards the MTAC doors passing a certain brunet as she did so "He's all yours" She whispered before walking out on to the catwalk.

Jenny then made her way to her office "You can leave for the weekend Cynthia" She said making her assistant look up at her.

"Thank you director, have a nice weekend" the bubbly woman said getting out of her seat and grabbing her things before leaving for the next two days.

She knew he was in there but pretended to ignore his presence knowing how much it annoyed him. So she walked over to her desk like normal and began to close down her computer and put the couple of case files she had left in her case, meanwhile Gibbs approached her from behind slowly putting his hands on top of her stilling her actions.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today" he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheek.

"You may have mentioned it, one or twice" she said with a smile turning to face the man she loved.

"Ready to go for the weekend, spending a whole two days just being me and you" he said with a mischievous smirk. They had both been very busy recently so didn't get to spend as much time together as they would have liked.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else" she said reaching up and kissing him before pulling away and showing her case in his hands, "Carry that for me would you" she said sweetly grabbing her bag before heading to the door.

Gibbs just stood shocked, it was a good thing he loved her because god she was complicated but she was his, all his.

"Coming or are you just going to stand there all weekend thinking about things we could be doing rather than actually doing them?" her voice said from the door way.

The silver haired man let out a slight chuckle before joining the redhead by the door, taking her hand and entwining their fingers before leaving for the weekend.

Meanwhile in MTAC…

After Jenny left Kate walked to the screen, she hadn't seen her husband in two weeks after he had been sent to the LA office to help out with a case, sure they had spoken on the phone but it just wasn't the same as seeing him, even if it was on a screen.

"Caitlin, I miss you" he said his eyes sparkling on seeing his beautiful wife approach the screen.

"I've missed you too, when's your flight?" she asked really wanting him home as soon as possible.

The Israeli looked down at his watch "It leaves in about three hours" he said with a weak smile "How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine, Ziva and Abby came round last night and we had some girly pampering fun" she said with a smile, so happy to be back with her best friend and finally getting to meet her sister in-law.

"Will you turn for me?" he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes before turning to show her five month baby bump, she rested her hands on her stomach that held their baby. Ari's heart swelled with love as he looked at the two most precious things in his life.

"Beautiful" Ari said kissing his hand as if to say she was perfection. Kate couldn't help but laugh, she just hoped that their child would be as sweet as her husband was.

She couldn't wait for Ari to be home, to spend the weekend just thinking about them and their baby, in a year she had got everything she had wanted, she got her family back and they were all happy, including her boss whom she saw more as a father.

Kate wasn't getting a happy ending but a happy beginning.

The end…

**Hope I did good please review and give me your thoughts, it was my first try at Kari that wasn't so much background or them as teenagers so please tell me if I did that ok. **

**Happy Birthday K8.G.H. Ducey, I hope you got everything you wanted and you liked this XD your awesome.**


End file.
